Technical Field
The field of invention relates to point-of-view (POV) video cameras or camcorders and, in particular, to an integrated hands-free, POV action sports video camera or camcorder.
Background Information
First-person video cameras are a relatively new product category that have been adapted to capture POV video by action sports enthusiasts in a hands-free manner. Conventional first-person video cameras primarily comprise a lens that must be tethered to a separate digital video recorder or camcorder. FIGS. 1A and 1B present pictorial views of prior art first-person video cameras requiring a tethered lens approach to capturing first-person video recording. FIG. 1A presents a Twenty20™ device, and FIG. 1B presents a Viosport™ device. FIGS. 1C and 1D present pictorial views of prior art video cameras tethered to camcorders for implementing the tethered lens approach to capturing first-person video recording. FIG. 1C and FIG. 1D present Samsung™ devices.
These products are not generally hands-free products, and consumers have been employing their own unique mounting techniques to permit “hands-free” video recording of action sports activities. FIG. 1E presents a pictorial view of a tethered camera attempting to facilitate hands-free POV video recording. FIG. 1E presents a Blackeye™ device. These recent devices attempt to convey image data from “tethered” cameras to separate camcorders through IR signals to eliminate the tethering cables.
More recently, integrated hands-free, POV action sports video cameras have become available. FIGS. 2A and 28 present pictorial views of two prior art products implementing integrated solutions to first-person video recording. These products are still in their infancy and may be difficult to use well.